


Occhiali e temporali

by Aliesk



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, raccolta di drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliesk/pseuds/Aliesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sono due Drabble fluff veramente affatto pretenziose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occhiali e temporali

#1 - Occhiali  
Hachim ha il suo corpo premuto contro di sé. Stephan si china su di lui, esitando per un istante.  
«Dammi gli occhiali!» esclama Hachim evitando di incrociare il suo sguardo.  
«Lo sai che sono orrendi, fratellino?» gli chiede l'altro, facendoli oscillare davanti alla sua faccia.  
Hachim cerca di prenderli e intreccia le dita con le sue. «Mi piace quando mi chiami così» gli sussurra.  
Stephan lo guarda a lungo e un sorriso si delinea sul suo viso, mentre gli sistema gli occhiali sul naso e aggiunge: «Ti stanno malissimo, fratellino».  
La risata di Hachim risuona tra le pareti della camera, e poi c'è il silenzio. È il loro primo bacio.

#2 - Temporale  
Hachim ripete il suo nome nel sonno e si muove verso di lui: lo sta cercando, nonostante stia dormendo.  
Stephan lo circonda tra le braccia e lo stringe contro di sé: si sono trovati entrambi, mentre fuori è buio, piove e il cielo esplode.  
Il rombo di un tuono fa svegliare Hachim con un sobbalzo, che si ritrova accanto al viso di Stephan, con il suo respiro sulla pelle e le sue braccia intorno a sé.  
«Quanti anni dovresti avere?» gli domanda Stephan con una risata.  
«Sedici anni» risponde Hachim, le guance ormai in fiamme.  
Stephan lo bacia sulla fronte, mormorando: «Torna a dormire, fratellino, buonanotte».

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che vi siano piaciute,
> 
>  _Aliesk_.


End file.
